Gone Girl::
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Mrs. Pan Briefs is missing , the wife to Trunks Briefs , her captures tortures him giving him a clues and leads on where to find her he has five days before they kill her.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had left almost completely , but not yet as the sun still cast a deep dark blue over the sky.

She fell from the sky in her blood stain blue torn dress , she fell front ward into the woods getting caught scrapped and dropped to the mossy wet green and black moist dirt. Her neck was cracked on in pact as she moan in pain from the fall and the bones crushed in her neck, but quickly got up to her bare feet and ran with her bruised toes clutching dirty. She was in unbearable pain and couldn't breath her heart raced as did her get her eyes widly looking around in an round blur at the tall tress green leaves black bark and blue sky. She were surrounded completely ,but she didn't care she ran forward unable to use that much of her saiyan speed because of the physically pain her body had, but right now her mentally were telling her to SURVIVE. She ran with tears falling out and mouth screaming in fear and hurry as her blue hair and arms swung wildly.

She ran

Her bent over

She ran

His chuckled

She ran

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed in angst as she lost her mind and herself in pure pain and survival.

She ran

She heard cars and saw tall buildings.

* * *

><p>Trunks held the phone as his heart pounded in rage surrounded by his family and the sons "WHERE IS SHE !"<p>

Click

"GOT DAMMIT"

"trunks calm down " Bulma said through tears

"Calm down calm down my wife is missing !"

Gohan held an crying Videl as Goten blinked out the tears as her breathed still in his bullet proof vest with his gun on his hip.

Goten breathed as he looked up at Trunks "they just said Pan ?.."

Trunks shook his head in madness...

"Check their God damn Ki !" Chi chi yelled

"It's hidden "Vegeta said calmly too calmly

Videl ripped from Gohan " we have to do something !"

"They have to know about our powers they have to " Goten said in a daze

* * *

><p>She ran as she saw that beautiful door come closer she ran across the lawn as the springers came on wetting her beaten body hair and dress.<p>

Her heart pounded , her head hurt , she did the only thing she could was breathed in run ,Her little strength was enough to break in the door and zoom right into the first persons hands she saw.

Trunks

He held his sister as he blinked at her with little hope arising in his heart

"Bra " Bulma said only in way a mother could as Videl eye her with jealously her daughter were here.

Vegeta jaw tighten as he and everyone else saw what condition the girl was in.

Goten stared at his wife in complete shock relief and worry

Bra looked up at Trunks with calm eyes

"Bra " he breathed

Then she fell out limply in his hands as he dropped with her in in his arms

As the sons and briefs went crazy

"Call a medic !"

"Bra " Trunks shook her

"Where's Pan "

"Ahhhhhh"

"What happen "

Trunks watched as everyone ,but his father seemed to be freaking out. This has become hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**_**_:*:~*~:*:~*~:_**Flashback :*:~*~:*:~*~:_**

**_The Sun shined in the room_**

**_His blue eyes fluttered open in the plush pillows to see the sun shine on an body laying next to him. Her thin white dress hung loosely on her body. Her brunette hair blazed crimson brown in the spring sun emitting from the clear window. Her chest heaved suggesting she were waking up. He watched the way the hot sun melted her scent into the air._**

**_She moved her head and body to turn to him._**

**_Her chocolate eyes met his blue ones_**

**_He smiled as she stared so lovingly at him with a slight pained face._**

**_He placed his hand with an silver band on her face relaxing those stressed muscles with his Ki._**

**_"You know your my world " he said seriously and lovingly_**

**_He brought his hand to her belly."it's been a year do you want to try again"_**

**_She batted her eyes sadly then looked up at him and grabbed his hand holding it tight._**

**_"We can try_** **_again "_**

**_He smiled happily and so proud "your a strong beautiful women Pan Briefs "_**

**_He then grabbed her and sat her on his abs_**

**_"And your an amazing man , let's leave the world today Trunks"_**

**_He smiled "where you want to go?" He asked while raising up her white fabric exposing her pale skin and tossing the dress to the side._**

**_He sat up and rubbed his arms and hands all over her back and stomach while kissing her breast._**

**_He pulled back from the soft mound and looked in her eyes waiting for answer._**

**_Both her hands one with a diamond ring on it , grabbed the soft covers bringing it above her head.  
>"To the clouds " she whispered <em>**

**_She then brought her body down on his as long with the cover covering her and his body_**

**_I love you_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~*~*~*~*~2 days earlier ~*~*~*~*~<span>_**

**_Goten Day 0_**

He sat in his pale office in his home with an 9'o clock shadow as the shower ran in the distance ,His badge and gun on the desk. His shift didn't start until an hour , he figured he would sign those witness statements he took for that arm robbery at Satin city bank. He sighed the white paper as the ink sunk into the pink and yellow ones.

He heard the shower stopped and looked up at his wall.

He sighed as he signed the last statement and got up putting his paper work badge and gun into his suit case , then headed to his bedroom down the hall.

Before he turned into the door something caught his eye on the white carpet he bend over and picked up the strand.

It were an silky black strand of hair. He furrowed his eyebrows and stormed into the room.

He saw his wife sitting in her robe looking miserable at nothing until he came in and her face dropped in pain as her wet blue hair hung.

He could feel himself peaking into the power of the legend , but knew he had to keep his cool.

"What are you doing today ?" He asked

She sighed and closed her eyes in pain she told him over and over that her and Pan had lunch today , he doesn't listen , he never listen. She opened her eyes to look tiredly at him "I'm going to lunch with Pan " she studied him , for some reason he seem to be angry and that made her a bit happy he showed her that much attention.

He breathed heavily as he squinted his eyes. "Who "..."who the hell are you fucking in my house !"

Her eyes jumped in shock

"I found his fucking hair in my house ! WHO IS IT !"

Her eyes dropped from shock to irony as her heart burst in pain , she couldn't believe it she shook her head "your an asshole "

"WHO are Your fucking ?"

"It only makes sense I cheat sense your to busy fucking your Job !"

"So it's True ?" He asked sadly

And this broke her heart "Of course not !... Your the one fucking her again !" She said as she burst into tears and rest her face in her covers

His eyes widen in guilt "I'm I'm not "

She rose her head up to him "I would never cheat on youuuuuuuu " she said sadly diving her face back into the bed.

His eyes shook as he looked to the side and swallowed then back to her and walked towards her and grabbed her in his arms as her face hit his chest and she sobbed in them , she wanted to be away from him , but this was the most affection he shone in a while.

"I love you " she whispered

He pulled away and looked at her and her blue wet eyes , through everything he done to her the neglect and the cheating they still held love.

He closed the space and awkwardly kissed her.

She kissed back unsure , and intimidated , by his sudden passion towards her.

She blinked down as he laid her body back with his.

It was meaningless , foreign, painful , and pleasurable.

To her it was cold

To him it was blissful

Though her heart ached in pain and her brain reminded her that he touched others , her orgasm came.

As did his , he pulled out of her spraying his precious milk all over her and her stomach.

She felt like a knife were being removed from her guts. He didn't want children. He wasn't the father type , but she took it as he didn't want children with her.

When he pulled away , she were sweat and semen soaked as he looked down on her.

"I love you too " he said "I gotta go to work "

She watched him pull up his uniform pants with his hoister putting his gun in place while holding his suit case , he put on his blue shirt with a vest over his chest that read West City police.

she cried realizing she would have to take another shower as her phone buzz

..."""""""""""""""..."""""""""""""

He drove his squad car to the top of the parking garage and Parked next to her Red convertible , he bought her curiosity of his wife. He still wore his ring , not that she cared.

She was leaning against her car arms folding with an angry angst look as her brown hair blew.

He got out the car and looked her in her eyes moving her face so she could look at him.

"You okay ?"

"I killed it "

His eyes widen as he backed away "What ?"

"You didn't want it so I killed it "

His heart beat "you said you weren't even sure I were the father !"

"Yeah , but you could have been !"

"Valise ! I can't believe you !"

"What the fuck I were suppose to do you completely left my side and went back to her "

He rose his eyebrows in a warning

"Your precious Bra "

He looked at her sternly "don't speak of my wife "

She smiled coy "oh ,but we use to talk about her all time remember that's how we met , she were pressuring you to have children with her "

He gritted his teeth

"ironically you conceived one with me ha ha "

"I don't think that wife of yours would be to happy if she found out "

He shook his head "your sick "

She walked forward to him and kissed his neck "I know you can cure me Goten "

He started to kiss back , but pulled away.

" I can't do this anymore Valise , I love my wife , things got to out of hand " he back off

"I just killed our child for you !"

He furrowed his eyebrow , he knew she were lying about being pregnant their was no Ki in her only hers, he said he would wait a few weeks to detect it and it never came , he was always carful. Valise was getting to crazy and he wanted to fix his broken marriage.

"No lies you were never pregnant "

Her eyes widen as she watched him get in his car "Don't you walk away from me !"

He zoomed down the lot as she screamed in angst.

he zoomed away pulling out his phone Dialing his wife's number In tears he almost crashed as he pulled over.

Bra: "hello Goten ?"

Goten:sniff "I'm sorry "..."I'm so sorry "..." I love you ! I want to fix it "

Bra: sniff sniff gasp "you mean it ?"

Goten: "yes YES I DO I KNOW A BABY CANT MAGICALLY FIX US , but I want to have one with you , I want to give you my child.

Bra was now full out crying

Bra: oh sniff Goten that's what I want more than anything ! Sniff

Goten: I know ... your the best thing in my life Bra Son you hear me !

Bra: Goten I love you so much

Goten: I don't deserve your love , I'm grateful you didn't divorce me

Bra: I would never give up on you , I believe in you to much.

Goten: I promise Bra I'll never cheat on you again

silence only her tears mixed with his sniffs

Goten: Tonight when I get home , we are going to practice baby making

Bra: ha ha ha oh Goten , I want to give you your children so bad

Goten: I was a fool , but it's been 6 years baby , I'm ready you are my rock you keep me stable.

Bra: sniff sniff I love you baby *she whispered *

Goten: I love you too

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trunks day 0<span>**

He woke up to see his wife sitting up in the bed looking worriedly.

he sat up wiping away sleep and grabbed her. "Hey hey what's wrong ?"

she shook her head."maybe we should just stop "..."I don't think it worked"

his eyes widen as he read her emotions , she was afraid." Hey , your ovulating , you took the hormones , we made love , you sat up with legs for an hour , it's going to happen just wait , I bet our little man is growing as we speak"

she smiled he always had that gift to make her smile. " I can't stand another disappointment Trunks or ..." She swallowed hard "another lost"

he lowered his eyes they got pregnant once ,but Pan gave birth to a still born, that hurted him , but crushed Pan, the lost of his child ate at his soul ,but he had to keep going and keep strong for her. "Hey my wife is not a quitter " he smiled

she smiled a bit and shook her head " no no Trunks " she grabbed him and looked in his eyes "it's okay we can just live like this us two together , I'm happy right now "

"then why are you crying ?" He asked

she didn't notice the tears "be because I don't want to be pregnant gain this attachment gain this love , just for it to go away , another blow like that will consume me and I doubt Ill even have love left to give you "

his heart broke so this is how she truly feels. She can't give up. " Pan I'm going to make you a mother "

she looked at him with dis trusting eyes." please don't make promises like that Trunks , cause I will believe you "

he grabbed her mouth and kissed her. "it's going to happen Pan birthdays doctor appointments , stealing space ships traveling to different planets and fighting aliens " he smiled and looked in her eyes "you know the works "

she blushed embarrassed "ha ha ha ha " smack "you better never let my kid go out into space !"

he rubbed his head and laughed "ha ha ha"

her eyes lowered and grabbed his hand "And training " she said with a smile then looked up His happy blue eyes

he the thought of him training his child gave him a sweet high.

she giggled "just make sure to not use your father methods "

"hey my dad methods work , look at me !"

she laughed "yes your parents did a good job "

she threw the covers and got up.

He still didn't have work for two hours."where you going ?"

"I have lunch with my sister "

Trunks rolled his eyes , his sister wanted him and Pan to marry so bad back then , just so they could use the term "sisters"

Pan paused as she scan their closet. " I wonder what your dick head uncle did this time "

Trunks rolled his eyes " he's your dick head uncle and my ass wipe best friend ..."

Pan sighed " what if they don't make it , Bra will not make it without him"

Trunks sighed " He couldn't make it without her either "

"Then what's his problem ?"

Trunks closed his eyes. Goten grew fear of becoming a father because of his own dad's abandonment and because of Gohan becoming one at such a young age, once he got married to Bra and after 3 years he were ready when he saw Panny walking around with her belly, but when Pans water broke only me and Goten were around and we rushed her to the hospital Goten saw everything and freaked out traumatized.

"his job the stress , pulled him away from her "

Pan grabbed her hot red coat black mesh polka Dotted tights and red 2 inch heels heading to the shower. "that doesn't give him the right to cheat ... Vegeta is going to beat him over and over until he does right " she paused "and I don't understand why she comes running to save him each time from her father , if it was us I would let him !"

Trunks gulped "well I'm glad it's not us !"

she chuckled then began to run the water

..."""""""""""...

Trunks sat at the table in his home drinking coffee as he watched his wife bounce around getting ready to leave for lunch with his sister. It something about the way her red brown hair with that bright red coat and her heels clacking , he wanted her to stay .

"I'm calling in " he said

she looked us as she grabbed her thermal of coffee and her keys " why ?"

"we're going to stay in bed all day together "

she chuckled " baby I would love to , but if Bulma calls me again complaining about your attendance , I'm going to lose it "

he frowned " I don't care !"

she laughed and clacked and jangled over to him bending down and kissing him. "Your sister needs me Trunks , shes depressed "

he growled as he looked in her eyes. "You better be home when I get off !"

she giggled and stood up straight walking away towards the door "I'll be there with Bella hot stuff "

he stood up and watched her marched in that outfit Slowly following her

she twist the door and turned and caught his blue eye.

the wind blew in as her hair and his.

her face soften as she smiled helplessly "I love you Trunks "

he grabbed the door opening it to see her more "I love you to Pan"

"when I get home we can go to the clouds "

he smiled and kissed her. "Tell Bra I love her "

she smiled ear to ear "okay !" Then she skipped off to her car and backed out the drive way.

he watched her leave down the road then went back in the house to rest before work.

* * *

><p>(an: next two chapters will be flash backs then the 4th chapter will continue with day 0 ... I know it's confusing , lol it's suppose to be


End file.
